I'm gonna be somebody
by PunkrockGirl-Mo
Summary: Okay, it's my very first story about the Police Academy series and I haven't written anything in English in ages. So I'm very thankful that Sweety The Chick accepted to be my Beta! The Academy has a new Commandant. Now Harris is in charge and has to deal with our favorite policemen/policewomen as his instructors. Pairing: OC /? (You'll find out while reading! ;) )


**Carey Mahoney POV**

* * *

"Mahoney!" A deep and obviously annoyed voice yelled his name over the Academy campus, as he was showing one of the new cadets around.

No chance that Carey Mahoney would not recognize the owner of that voice. Too many times he had been screamed at and been insulted by the man that voice belonged too.

"Commandant Harris?" he put on his brightest smile, since he knew how much the other man hated that.

Harris was pissed, he could see that and the new Commandant of the Academy was, as always, followed by his butt-kissing Lieutenant Proctor.

"Mahoney, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Harris growled at him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm just showing - -" he started, but Harris interrupted him.

"I don't wanna hear that, Mahoney!" the Commandant was still yelling.

They never really liked each other. Hell, Carey knew that Harris actually despised him and he had been furious, as he was told that Carey would be one of the new Instructors. Carey, on the other hand, loved his new assignment. The Academy was like a second home to him, since he had attended it himself. Commandant Harris loved to push him around and tried to harass him whenever he could. It never really worked out, since his 'underling' Proctor managed to screw anything up. Carey would never understand why they still were putting up with each other. Callahan once assumed it was because Harris needed someone to mug around and has his butt kissed by. And Proctor… well, he was most likely to naïve to see what was happening. It never made sense for Carey, how Proctor could stand all the stuff Harris' was putting him through. He certainly wasn't the brightest candle on the cake and obviously needed Harris' attention in return.

"I told you, Mahoney, that I don't like it when cadets wander off. This is not Camp Snoopy, you got that?" Harris inquired, tapping on Carey's chest with the cane he always carried around.

"Yes sir." Carey answered, trying not to grin. To him, Harris looked like a goblin whenever he got mad.

"Well, I hope so," Harris nodded in approval. "What's your name, cadet?" He now focused his attention to the woman standing next to Carey.

This was the moment Carey was waiting for. "Mahoney, sir!" The young woman answered, trying not to laugh as well.

"What?" The look on both Harris's and Proctor's faces clearly showed their irritation.

"Cadet Mo Mahoney." Carey explained with a delighted smile on his face, "My little sister, sir. Haven't you seen through the applications I've handed you in?"

"He's right sir." Proctor spoke up. "I have a Mo Mahoney on the list."

"Good for you!" Harris yelled at the man behind him, before turning back to the man and woman. "Get back to the other cadets! Move it! Move it! Move it!" Carey watched his sister walking over to the group of people waiting in front of the Main Building.

"And you…" Harris looked like he was beyond annoyed, "I'll make sure your sister won't be in any of the classes you'll be giving. You heard me?"

"Of course, sir. I actually thought you would've taken care of that already." Carey loved to tease Harris like that, so he could watch the other man slowly turning red.

Without another word, but a warning glance at Carey, Harris turned and walked away with Proctor right behind him.

~*~ "What was that thing with Harris? I saw you talking." Hightower asked Carey when he got back to his fellow instructors.

"He was being classy, as always." Carey was still grinning from ear to ear, thinking about Harris face.

"I assume he wasn't too fond of meeting your sister?" Callahan cut in.

"Nope," Carey shook his head, and added, "he was shocked to say the least."

"Poor Proctor! I'm sure, Harris will be all over his ass." Jones laughed, in which everyone joined in.

It was an inside joke of theirs, because Proctor seemed to let Harris do everything to him. Carey looked at his friends. He was happy and proud of what they had become. Nobody really thought they would make it through their training. Callahan might have been the only one who hadn't judged them. Funny, that when he thought back and remembered, how he tried to get thrown out as soon as possible. And now? He couldn't be happier with what he became and how everything turned out. Carey took a brief glance at his sister Mo, who was talking to a few other female cadets. He was so proud of her, too. Proud of her for even trying it at the Academy. She was his little girl ever since their father was gone and he wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

He had been surprised when she had told him that she was joining the Academy. He was also worried. Not so much that she wouldn't make it. It was Harris, who could make her time a hard one. Just because of her last name. No doubt that being a police officer was dangerous, but he also knew that Mo could make it. She, like him, was able to stand her ground and work for what she wanted. He had warned her about Harris, even Proctor, so she was prepared for what could come. That's all he could do, but he knew his friends would have also an eye on her. He watched Hooks talking to Tackleberry, while Jones decided to entertain a few of the new cadets with his imitating skills. The doors of the Main Building flew open and a still angry Commandant Harris stormed out.

"Here we go…" was all Hightower muttered, before Harris started his rant.

He 'welcomed' the new cadets to the Academy and told them that they would never make it. That they would most likely fail and that they should rethink their decision of joining the Academy. Nothing new, but Carey did not miss the look Harris gave his sister as he told the Newbies not to bother unpacking.

"Look at this little weasel…" Callahan pointed at Proctor, who was standing next to Harris, nodding as if his opinion counted for anything.

"I know…" Carey whispered back, "Just like we know him, don't we?"

"Indeed."

Poor new cadets. The training at the Academy was tough enough at its own. But with Harris in charge?

"So, with that being said, your new instructors will show you scumbags your rooms. We'll meet again right here in 40 minutes." Harris paused a bit, then "Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Carey and the others knew that was coming and already positioned them at the dorm entrance and waved the cadets over to them.

"Okay!" Carey spoke up "Guys with me and the girls please follow those Ladies here!" With that, he hurried up the stairs, closely followed by Jones, Hightower, Tackleberry and all the male cadets, while Callahan and Hooks took the female cadets over to the next building.


End file.
